


I'm Comin Over: A Haikyuu Creepypasta

by LemonAfterDark, OikawaChanceBall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Creepypasta, Dark Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gore, Men Crying, Pain, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Satire, Texting, Violence, what the fuck are we doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAfterDark/pseuds/LemonAfterDark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaChanceBall/pseuds/OikawaChanceBall
Summary: An unknown number sends a link to the new episode...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I'm Comin Over: A Haikyuu Creepypasta

It was December 2020 and I found myself stuck in quarantine like everybody else. This was around the time that Haikyuu’s latest season, the Inarizaki arc, was airing on Crunchyroll. I was a massive fan of the series, having owned all of the manga issues and following the anime religiously. I had been looking for a copy of episode 20 all over, wanting to catch up with the latest developments of the game, but I couldn’t find it uploaded anywhere. 

For the next hour I continued my search only to hear my phone vibrate against my desk. It was a text from an unknown number; The message was completely blank except for a link to episode Haikyuu Season 4, episode 20 english subbed. Without questioning it, I clicked the link that I would regret clicking for the rest of my life. 

The episode started with an off-putting few seconds of silence, no Funimation logo or anything before it suddenly played the opening backwards, rattling me to my core. Alright, that was weird, but it’s probably just an outsourcing issue much like episode 19 just before it. This was when things started to get bizzare. 

It all started with a typical warmup for nationals, both teams getting ready to play the next set. The camera panned over to Hinata on the bench for a second and he was sobbing uncontrollably. For some reason, the rest of the team didn’t even seem to react or care which was odd. That’s when the screen went black and displayed white, cursive text that read:  
**_“I’m comin over.”_** **  
** Who was coming over? Coming over where?  
I tried to shake it off and keep watching. Hinata got up from the bench and joined the rest of the team on the court. There were still dried tears on the middle blocker’s face as he stepped closer to the net and to a smug, smirking Atsumu. The camera zoomed out from the court and showed the entire Karasuno Volleyball team, now laying dead on the gym floor. Not killed, but rather like they passed out from exhaustion as a result of the exertion from such a difficult match. From the corner of my eye I could spot Oikawa standing in the middle of the court with a blank look on his face… Wasn’t Aoba Johsai eliminated after their loss to Karasuno? Why was Oikawa here? Before I could look again, Oikawa was gone without a trace. 

The whistle went off and the game began. Kageyama was the first to serve, sending the ball over with his monstrous strength. The volleyball came barreling into Atsumu’s face, and it cut to an x-ray shot of his skull being obliterated by the ball before showing him falling dead on the ground. The setter had been killed instantly. The Inarizaki team was left in shock, frozen in place and staring dumbfounded at their teammate’s corpse. Blood poured out of Atsumu’s skull as he laid on the gym floor, and then Osamu suddenly snapped his own neck with a sickening crunch, collapsing on top of his slain twin. What the hell, how was Inarizaki gonna win now? Why would Kageyama just murder someone like this? Before I could even question what was happening, the screen cut to black again with the exact same message as before.   
**_“I’m comin over.”_ **

The camera panned back over to Karasuno, but Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. In fact… there was somebody standing in his place.   
**_Oikawa Tooru._ ** ********

I noticed there had been no background music playing during any of this episode up until this point - now, a quiet, low pitched version of Oikawa’s theme began to play. 

The setter looked down at his blood smeared hands and whispered quietly,  _ “Ah Iwa, I got the chills…” _ _  
_ Again, the screen cut to black. My phone began to buzz once more. It was the unknown number from before, with a new message.   
**_“I’m comin over.”_ **

What the hell? It was the exact same one-   
I didn’t even have a second to finish my thought before the episode cut to Oikawa’s ear, much like the teaser for the newest episode. But something was off… he didn’t have his earbuds in. Out of nowhere a loud scream echoed in the background as hyper realistic blood oozed out from the volleyball player’s ear. With a quick snap zoom I could see the dead corpse of Atsumu strewn amongst the bodies of all the other players. Meanwhile Hinata was lying in the fetal position, sobbing in hysterics as he lay down on the cold floor of the court. What the hell was going on-?!

The camera began to pan over the gruesome deaths of the players. Kagayama’s stomach was torn open, revealing his entrails leaking out of the wound with eyes wide open. Atsumu’s face looked to be caved in. His right eye was hanging out of its socket as blood leaked from his open mouth. Osamu’s neck was twisted in an almost Junji Ito fashion, a wide, unnatural smile stretching across his tear-stricken face. The other players seemed to be completely missing; puddles of blood took the other player’s spots with only their jerseys visible. 

_ “Great King… Run before he gets you too!” _ Hinata cried out, desperate for Oikawa to make his escape before it was too late.   
Oikawa tried to run, but he could only make two panicked steps towards the gym’s exit before he was there-   
**_“I’m comin over, Oikawa.”_ **

It was Iwaizumi. Why was he here?! He looked emaciated and his eyes were pitch black with blood running down them like crimson tears. A loud croaking sound emanated from Iwa as his neck began to extend and his jaw unhinged wide open like a snake. His teeth were jagged, bits of the other player’s flesh and jerseys stuck in between them. At this point I was close to throwing my guts up, but morbid curiosity made me keep going. Oikawa cried out and tried to run out towards the camera almost like he was trying to escape through the screen. Then before I knew it everything had once again cut back to black.    
Why is my phone ringing?   
I picked up the phone in hopes that it could distract me from the horrors I just witnessed, but it only continued.    
The call dropped and the pounding on my doors and windows began.   
_ BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! _   
Oh god...

_ BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! _   
I started to pray to God for his forgiveness, but his forgiveness never came. There was only Iwaizumi. 

He broke through my bedroom door and began to fuck my mom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate you Batty for making me do this
> 
> Ily Lemon, but shots have been fired so not anymore : )


End file.
